Kel: Protector of the Small: New Prophecy
by sarahroseblack2002
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan is riding back to Steadfast w/ Neal. Dom is there waiting to see her. When she arrives there, she's already needed--for the small in the world need help--Kel is called on. This is mixed with Action and Romance (who could ask for mor
1. Default Chapter

Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter 1: Back to Steadfast  
  
Author's notes and such: I of course do not own any of the characters or ANYTHING that the oh-so-brilliant Tamora Pierce has created, but I am adding to an unfinished story. I don't have her writing-style, I'd be famous if I did, but still it's my own idea of what happens after the fourth book: Lady Knight of 'Protector of the Small'. Well, enjoy and R/R!  
  
**  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat mounted on her horse Hoshi, and rode steadily up a curved road headed towards Steadfast. She hoped for a long hot bath when she arrived before going to see her friend, and long time crush, Dom.  
  
Riding along beside her was her best friend, Neal. He was urging her to get to Steadfast quickly, for his betrothed awaited him there. Kel smiled as she watched her long time friend eat some jerky, he had a bright grin on his face since the day they left for Steadfast.  
  
"Kel, how long has it been since we passed Mastiff?" He asked as a sparrow ruffled it's feathers while perched on his shoulder. Kel herself took some of her own jerky and began to eat.  
  
"Well, we should almost be there." She said happily, thinking of how to best greet Dom. Her feelings where stronger for him now, he always knew how to make her smile. This thought made her grin until a group of sparrows burst from the trees nearby chirping in alarm. They circled and dived, flapping their wings madly.  
  
"Spidrens!" Kel called to Neal as she dismounted Hoshi, and readied her glaive. Neal also dismounted, but he held his bows and quiver. "How many?" Kel asked the head sparrow, Nari. She dipped two times. "Two, well at least it's not more. Nari take the others to that tree over there to safety. I don't like you having to deal with Spidrens. Jump; stay clear of the web okay? Neal, be ready." The Sparrows relunctantly nodded then flew off; Jump set his throat into a deep growl. Neal nodded as he readied an arrow.  
  
Sure enough two Spidrens popped out of the trees. They grinned at the humans, showing long, silver, razor-sharp teeth. Kel sneered at them, as Neal took his shot. He aimed true, easily taking down one of the Spidrens. The remaining one roared and advanced on Kel, just as Jump pounced on it and dug his teeth into one of it's legs. The monster shrieked as it thrashed its arms about trying to rid of this small creature. Kel briskly thrust her glaive once, and sliced the distracted monsters head off.  
  
Jump walked over to her still growling into the trees. Kel looked around to see what symbol the shrieking sparrows made, but then she heard an ear- splitting roar. She looked at Neal, he had gone white. "Oh WHAT NOW!!?" She turned toward the trees and saw a 9-foot creature with a large ax in its hand. It easily cut down the trees in its way, growling in fiery. Kel's mouth dropped then she quickly pulled her quiver and Griffin bow out. She aimed true hitting the creature square in the eye, it roared and attempted to swing it's ax at her, but Neal struck it in the other eye while Jump attacked his arm, tearing flesh away.  
  
Kel ran forward, glaive held up, and sliced the Giant's abdomen, clean open. It roared, arms dropped, and then began to sway. "Kel watch out!" Neal yelled as he ran out of harms way. Jump still stood beneath the creature, growling.  
  
"Jump move!!" Kel yelled, but he couldn't hear her over the Giant's roar. As the creature began to fall, Kel quickly rolled, grabbing Jump, and rolling out of harms way just as the Giant fell next to them. Dust rose up in clouds, making Kel cough and wipe some out of her eyes, and spit some from her mouth. She slowly rose up and realized Neal was helping her to her feet. "Thank you." She attempted to wipe some of the dust from her breeches. She walked over and slit the Giant's throat just to be sure.  
  
"Any more surprises for us today?" Neal growled as he used his magic to sooth any bruises Kel had just received.  
  
"I hope n-" Kel broke off as the sparrows came squawking at her. They circled around in the air. "Friends." She assured Neal. "But who?" She then saw somebody trotting up the hill, bow and quiver in his hands.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mother!" She heard the man say as he smiled at her brightly. She wiped her eyes and realized it was Dom. "I see you've been having all the fun." He said eyeing the Giant and two Spidrens. "Meathead! It's not even half a day's ride left to Steadfast. We were just checking the roads-"  
  
"Sure that's what he was doing." Said one of Dom's men with a wicked smile. Kel was surprised to see Dom blush.  
  
"Well, we should start for Steadfast, you two look like you need a good bath." He grinned as he helped Kel mount Hoshi, she felt she didn't need the help, but almost melted at his touch. She put on her Yamani face to hide any attempting smile. Neal glanced at her and grinned impishly.  
  
Kel glared at him and brought Hoshi to a trot alongside Dom, Neal then came up next to Kel and kept smiling at her. "Are you this happy to be seeing Yuki?" Kel asked.  
  
"Yes that, and seeing you two." Neal retorted tauntingly. Kel hid a blush, and was glad Dom hadn't heard that. She slowed Hoshi down, allowing Dom to ride ahead.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said glaring at him.  
  
"What I mean is I've seen my cousin fall over for girls before, but you- you're different. He's truly in love with you." Neal grinned at the thought. "And you with him. I know when you use your Yamani face, you can't fool me Mother." Neal rode ahead quickly before she could reply.  
  
Kel decided to ride at the rear, isolated from the men as she thought about what Neal had said. She knew her part was true, but did Dom love her?  
  
Just then Dom decided to ride alongside her. "You look troubled. Anything you want to talk about?" He asked kindly. Kel looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Not really." 


	2. Trouble Brewing

Keladry: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble Brewing  
  
Author's notes: Same disclaimers. Thank you for the reviews. I figured a LOT of people must've started their stories like this. I'll attempt to make mine unique, and as for the title. Well, I'll see if I can change it. Thank you so much and keep reviewing, it really helps.  
  
I first of all would like to apologize to all those who have already read this story, I've decided to start again from scratch, I didn't want to but I've made up my mind for future readers and so on. I hope you like the changes, and again I apologize. Thanks. R/R  
  
**  
  
"Not really?" Dom asked curiously. "Oh come on, you have to do better than that." He winked at her. Kel grinned wickedly at him, Dom always loved to flirt with her, and she found her heart melt whenever around him.  
  
"Any news about the war?" Kel said cooly.  
  
"Well, Scanra keeps surrendering, every battle. If Maggur would just surrender completely, there would be no need to waste traveling time, food, supplies for our army and his." Kel looked at the sky, then back at Dom. She sighed.  
  
"He's brewing up something, I don't know what yet---but he's thinking of doing something."  
  
"That's what Raoul and Wyldon said, but who knows." He shrugged. "I'm just hoping the Protector of the Small won't have to leave too quickly." He grinned at her.  
  
"I don't get enough of that." She murmured, not able to hide her blush.  
  
"Well Lady Night, you should know there is a song about you they've been singing in Steadfast. 'Lady Knight Kel, Protector of the Small. Savoir of all those forgotten by us all.'" Dom hummed the rest. Kel's blush deepened. "You'll have a fine greeting waiting for you."  
  
"You must tell me more about this song." Neal interrupted. "I want to learn every word and note." He winked at Kel, who glared.  
  
"And I'm sure Yuki will help ME come up with a song about the brave healer." Kel retorted, although Neal seemed to like this idea. She scowled and brought Hoshi to a trot leaving Dom to teach the song to Neal.  
  
*  
  
They arrived at Steadfast, where Kel was showed her room. She was more than happy to have a hot bath waiting for her there. She soaked in it longer than needed, scrubbing every inch clean. When done she was helped by a servant into a beautiful dress of ivory green, with the plant itself adorned as a design. She cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair, realizing it was almost past her chin. "It has grown." She muttered to Jump. "We'll fix that later." She simply pinned up some of it, the rest hung in her face. She decided to go to dinner a bit early, to ask Lord Wyldon what news he had.  
  
When she arrived, she only saw Daine, Numair, and Dom all sitting, in deep discussion. Dom immediately looked up and his face lit with a smile. Daine smiled too, for she was the one who presented the dress as a gift from Kel's former servant. Dom got up and walked over to Kel. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Lady Knight, you---you look---" Dom blushed. "Beautiful." Kel also blushed, and realized Dom still held her hand. Daine stood up.  
  
"Well, Numair, we should go check on the sparrows and mounts after their long trip." She gently elbowed her lover.  
  
"But----oh yes of course." He cleared his throat and left with Daine.  
  
"I'm hungry, how about you?" Dom said abruptly. Kel smiled at his effort to start a conversation.  
  
"Very. Has Lord Wyldon come here yet?" Kel said as Dom helped her to sit down, his hand still holding hers.  
  
"He had to leave for Bearsford, on business. He wouldn't say which." Dom said as he let go of Kel's hand.  
  
"Then who is here? To command?"  
  
"Raoul of course. Buri is also here; they are up in their rooms at the moment. They will be down for dinner. Raoul told me he had something important to discuss with you. If he makes you leave anywhere, I'm coming too." Dom said attempting a bit hard to sound casual.  
  
"Well I surely could use the company." She found the words tumble out before she could stop them. Dom smiled wickedly.  
  
"Who else would sing the song all the way there." His smile widened.  
  
Kel heard somebody clear his throat loudly; she looked over and saw Raoul standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've been meaning to speak to Kel." Raoul said sternly. Kel up and started to walk toward Raoul, Dom stood up with her.  
  
"May I come?" He asked Raoul.  
  
"I know you Dom, you will anyways. Let's go." They walked to his quarters, where Raoul knocked at his door, Buri came to it.  
  
"Hello Kel." She said with a bright smile. "You may all come in." Kel wondered why Raoul knocked on the door to his own room, but then realized Buri must've not been dressed until now. Kel sat on a chair next to Dom and watched Raoul settle himself into a chair.  
  
** 


	3. Quest for the Protector of the Small

Keladry: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet Love  
  
Author's notes: Same disclaimers. Enjoy the long chapter ^^ R/R.  
  
**  
  
"Kel, I know you just arrived, but I'm sure Dom told you about the 'Useless Battles' as Wyldon calls them." Kel nodded. "People have been disappearing Kel, commoners. Like yours had, but this time only woman and children. We have no idea why he'd need them without the Killing Devices." Raoul stood up then paced back and forth rubbing his chin.  
  
"The men claim they are knocked out by some huge force---magic Numair suggested, and I agree---and then wake up to find their wives, children-- all gone." Raoul looked down at Kel and sighed.  
  
"We have an assignment Kel. We have a hunch: New Hope may be attacked next; the Raiders have a pattern that seems to point to it. They hit every other fort, then go back and do the rest in order. It won't happen for months, but we need you back there with Numair, Daine, Dom, Neal, Merric and your people to wait for it to happen. Numair will help for you to be untouched by magic, and wait for the raiders. When they come-you must attack, but leave some alive to find out what's going on. Goddess bless." Raoul looked at Kel as his own daughter. If anything ever happened to her, he'd go to Scanra and kill Maggur himself.  
  
"So mote it be." Muttered Dom. "Sir, what of those taken?"  
  
"If Kel tries to go after them, Numair won't allow it." He answered to Dom. Then to Kel he said, "You cannot put yourself in that kind of danger again. He'll conk you on the head if you try. We will have to have a plan before chasing after them." Kel opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. She respected Raoul completely, and wasn't about to argue. She still would think of a way to help those people though.  
  
"Yes sir." She finally said, as she held a suspicously stone-faced look.  
  
"Now, we'll discuss more later. Hunger calls." Raoul led them to dinner. When Kel entered the dining hall, the room burst into a song she found familiar. When she recognized the words she turned a crimson red. They sang "The Protector of the Small." Kel decided to let them at it, she sat between Dom and Yuki as they cheered and applauded.  
  
"I cannot wait until your wedding." Kel said starting conversation with her friends.  
  
"I can't wait until yours." Neal teased as he shoveled food into his mouth. Kel put on her Yamani face, and began to eat herself. She did like the idea of being Dom's wife, and was used to his and his cousin's taunting and teasing by now.  
  
"Kel, did Raoul talk to you about our latest quest?" Neal asked. "I want Yuki to stay here, but she insists as my wife, she must come."  
  
"Yuki, I have my faith that you are a great warrior, but you must understand why Meathead will worry. Your wedding is so close." Neal scowled at Kel for using his nickname, and Dom for naming him it.  
  
"Well, this weekend. It will be kind of small, and the Queen and King cannot come. They send their blessings, and apologized a hundred times, but they couldn't make a quick trip like that." Yuki said. "We have to wed early so we're married before our trip."  
  
"My trip." Neal corrected her.  
  
"Well our trip will be a rough ride once those raiders come." Yuki retorted.  
  
Yuki began to tell Kel in detail of how the wedding would look, she tried her hardest to seem interested but she wanted to know more about their quest.  
  
Kel finished before everyone, and excused herself. She returned to her rooms where she cleaned her teeth, washed her face, and was about to take off her dress when somebody knocked on her door. She was awfully tired, what could this be? Could Raoul have changed the plans? Kel opened the door and saw Dom standing there.  
  
"Kel I---I wanted to talk." Kel had never seen Dom this serious or nervous.  
  
"Okay." Kel said as she admitted Dom into her room. He looked at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"I---er---wanted to discuss more about this quest." Dom said briskly.  
  
"Thank goodness, I wanted to over dinner, but Yuki----" Kel said trailing off and looking at the ground.  
  
"Well---" Dom started to say, but was interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Kel looked up at Dom then cleared her throat.  
  
"What is it now?" She said loudly hoping the person on the other side of the door would answer for her.  
  
"Kel, we need to discuss some things." She heard Raoul's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Raoul let her sleep." She heard Buri say. "Besides, we have somewhere to be."  
  
"Kel meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning." She heard them leave.  
  
"Dom, I do need some rest, we'll discuss this tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course great Protector of the Small" He smiled and bowed slightly. "Goodnight." He left with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
As Dom made his way to his rooms he ran into Neal.  
  
"Ahoy! Meathead! I figured you be with Yuki." Dom said with a wink. Neal scowled.  
  
"I figured you'd be with Kel." Neal crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not like that, you know it." Dom retorted.  
  
"I know, I know. Oh, and Yuki and I got in an argument. It seems she's convinced she's going." Neal raised both his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh Meathead, you'll never understand women. Trust me, she's won the fight and is going no matter what you say." Neal sighed.  
  
"Yes that's true, I'll never understand women. I just worry about her." Neal looked up at his older cousin. "Dom, do you love Kel?" Dom realizing the question just asked knew he could be honest with his cousin, even if he was a younger, more stupid form of himself.  
  
"For me to know and for you to find out Meathead." Dom smiled. Nah, I won't tell him, he decided to himself. "I'm off to bed." 


	4. To New Hope

Keladray: Proctector of the Small  
  
Chapter 4: To New Hope  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I do admit I have trouble with sentence fluency; I'm trying to work on that a bit. Well keep reading, hope you're enjoying this R/R Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
The wedding was lovely, adorned in lilies and swans. The wedding night, Kel thought about how it would feel to be somebody's wife, then Dom crossed her mind. Kel knew he couldn't marry though--which she didn't dampen her spirits too much. She didn't want to start a family after all.  
  
**  
  
"Well, good luck Kel, and Goddess bless. Follow those instructions exactly. Remember that in time we will go to rescue our people. Don't go getting 'lost' on us now." Kel knew Raoul was serious, disobeying these orders could mean treason. She also knew those people could be killed if she didn't do something.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Kel, be careful." Raoul brought Kel into a hug, and then kissed her forehead. Kel hugged him back, and then pulled back, looking up at the large man.  
  
"I will be. See you soon." With that Kel turned and left, wiping her eyes she bumped into Dom.  
  
"Hoshi's saddled and ready. Are you okay?" Dom asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to get this dust out of my eyes." Kel answered wiping more 'dust' from her eyes. Dom wiped a tear that streaked down her cheek.  
  
"Well, I don't see any dust." He put on his usual wicked grin causing Kel to smile.  
  
"All right you two lovebirds, let's get a move on. We'll be a day late if you two-"  
  
"Meathead, I'm sorry if we're holding up your plans with Yuki." Dom winked. "The sooner we hit camp the sooner-"  
  
"Oh shut your trap." Neal stalked off. Kel wanted to say something to him, but decided better of it. Her and Dom after all were just friends, he had many more beautiful women he could have, why on earth would he choose her? she thought.  
  
"He never liked being teased. He loves doing the teasing though. I know he loves to tease you." Dom tweaked her nose. "However did you manage with him being your sponsor?"  
  
"He was the only one to take me in, being a girl and all." She walked off to mount Hoshi, a smile on her face. She sighed as the morning breeze swept her face gently pushing a loose hair away. Then the smile left her face, and a grim frown came as she thought of those women and children, she had to help them, and had to find out how.  
  
**  
  
That night they found camp and calculated that they only had a two-day ride left. Kel noticed they hadn't run into any immortals, and was as happy as she was disappointed; she liked to keep her fighting skills sharp. When she told Dom this he promised he'd practice with her in the morning. Neal and Yuki said they wanted to join also, and eventually half the camp was going to do morning practices.  
  
Kel realized how much she missed her people at New Hope, looking around the camp she saw everyone settling in their tents. She looked at her own tent, where a few Sparrows where cuddling together. They weren't shivering; it was an unusually warm night. Kel saw Daine wink at the Sparrows then go to her bedroll with Numair. Well at least they're warm. she thought, and then glanced over at Jump. He was currently playing with a wolf pup that had to be only a month old.  
  
Kel went and cleaned her teeth, then started to brush her hair when she looked at her hands and realized they were covered in dirt. It's a warm night; perhaps bathing in the nearby pound won't be too horribly cold, perhaps. she thought.  
  
Kel brought Hoshi with her, and when she made sure nobody was coming she quickly stripped off her clothing and walked into the pond. She realized it was very warm, and immediately relaxed. She began to wash herself, enjoying the warm night air. When she finished she looked toward where her clothing lay, realizing it wasn't there. She took a deep breath not wanting to panic; this was a horrible trick to play on someone! She called the name of the first person to pop into her head.  
  
"Dom!" She whispered harshly. "If you're out there you better get over here with my clothes! Now!" She glared at a nearby tree, knowing he hid behind it. Sure enough she heard a chuckle from behind it and Dom emerged.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody's in a fix." Kel blushed, thanking the darkness that hid it, and her.  
  
"Dom, give me my clothing, it's starting to get cold in here!" Kel whispered while still glaring at him. She could see Dom's white teeth flash in the night air.  
  
"You really shouldn't be out here alone, what if an Immortal attacked?" He said teasingly, then added in a more serious tone, "Next time you should have somebody escort you. The immortals haven't just disappeared you know." He sighed.  
  
Kel stared into the water, she knew she could take care of herself, she was close to shore were her weapon lay undisturbed---her weapon. In time quick enough for a cobra to strike, Kel jumped out of the water and hid behind Hoshi, weapon in hand, then in another quick movement had the weapon to Dom's throat.  
  
"My clothing then good sir?" She said grinning wickedly. Dom grinned too, although he didn't like the blade at his throat, he somehow found this humurous.  
  
"Well well. You suprise me again Lady Knight. Of course I know you would never cut me, but---I suppose I could hand them over." Kel raised her eyebrows then took her clothes. She changed behind Hoshi, then walked up to Dom. Kel found herself twiddling with her pregnancy charm, to ward off any pregnancy. Dom too noticed this and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well I do need rest, it has been a long trip. Good night Dom." Kel said and led Hoshi to her tent.  
  
** 


	5. Raid

Keladry: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter Five: New Hope  
  
Author's Notes: We don't have spelling check anymore, so please let me know of any horrid spelling or grammar errors and I'll fix them ASAP. Thanks. Please keep R/R! Enjoy! Cheers ^^  
  
**  
  
New Hope was empty, and all the men knocked out. Kel herself was in the center of the foundation crying out for any help she could get, but nobody came. She was tied to a burning pole, and stared helplessly at the stone- faced Dom and Neal.  
  
Vultures flew around many dead, unidentified bodies, the only ones she recognized were Dom and Neal. She did know all the bodies were those of men, and that her weapon lay ten feet ahead of her. She had to get out, she had to help her people. The fire began piercingly hot, her face was sweating, her eyes burned, then suddenly a huge vulture flew toward her, and it suddenly turned into a Stormwing.  
  
Kel woke with a sweat-streaked face. It took her a while to realize it had only been a dream.  
  
**  
  
The day consisted of riding, and joking around with Dom and Neal. Naturally Dom taunted Meathead the whole way, making Kel almost fall off her horse laughing so hard. Kel then remembered the people she had to help, and put on her Yamani face and began to think of ways to help them---she could---  
  
"You're doing it again Kel." Neal interuppted her many thoughts as he trotted his horse next to hers.  
  
"Am I doing something?" Kel looked at him with her Yamani face: I am a warm, calm lake. she continously told herself.  
  
"Your Yamani face, we all know it by now Kel. You can't fool anybody." Neal had amusement in his eyes. I am stone. she told herself trying not to lose her temper with her longtime, yet pestering friend.  
  
"I'm just relaxing my mind." She said calmly with no emotion in her voice or on her face.  
  
"Oh that's what you call it. Yuki does the same thing. You know Kel, when most people are having troubling thoughts, they share them with others, it helps to clear your mind." Neal gave Kel a very strange look. It was warm yet stern, the type a brother would give his sister.  
  
Kel looked down at the hand gripping Hoshi's reigns.   
  
"Something troubling you my dear?" Dom said with a handsome grin, as Kel continued to stare at her reigns. Suddenly Kel realized he addressed her, and that he was right next to her.  
  
"Oh---nothing." I am stone. she told herself as she put on her Yamani face. "I'm just thinking." Dom stared at her for a moment then grinned again.  
  
"Kel, how many times must we tell you we know your Yamani face. You don't need to be serious all the time. Relax a bit, and smile." Kel looked into Dom's handsome face.  
  
"I smile---" Kel looked around at her men, they all were looking at her and Dom.  
  
"Watch out for enemies!" Kel shouted quickly as she looked around her surroundings for invisible raiders. Everybody turned their heads away from Kel and Dom and also looked around for any raiders, there of course were none.  
  
Kel was surprised though, that they still hadn't run into any Immortals.  
  
**  
  
Kel found a perfect spot for camp, right next to the lifeless section of a river, no white waves. Further up they could find fresh water. After setting her tent up, Kel decided to bath again, but this time she told Dom she wanted to be alone, resentfully he agreed to stay in his tent but told her to bring somebody along, this time she brought Hoshi and Jump.  
  
Kel enjoyed her bath, the weather had been scorching hot, and she was happy to get to her tent with no disturbances. She lay down as Jump cuddled up by her feet, she decided not to help with dinner tonight, usually she would, but everyone refused to let her help. It was more work to argue with them than to get down and help, so she gave up.  
  
After dinner Kel cleaned her teeth. She looked through her bag to find her brush, she began to run it through her hair. Jump lay with a full belly on Kel's bedroll. Kel stared at him, his puppy eyes transfixed on her tent flap. Jump's twice-broken tail began to thump against the ground as Dom entered her tent. Kel mockingly glared at him.  
  
"I could have been dressing you know." She couldn't help but smile at him. No matter how much she said she was stone, her grin stayed. Traitor. She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, that would benefit me wouldn't it?" Dom grinned as he tried to hide a blush, he walked over to Kel and sat beside her. "I see you're finally smiling." Dom grinned at Kel.   
  
"I told you, I do smile. But it's not necessary all of the time. Emotions are never to get in the way of life." Dom stared at her amused, she knew he'd never really understand her Yamani ways. "Dom---"  
  
"THE ENEMY IS COMING FROM THE NORTH!!!!!!" Somebody shouted in alarm. Kel and Dom jumped up and ran toward the voice.  
  
"Where?" Kel shouted pinning her hair up.  
  
"THERE MY LADY!" A man frantically pointed towards a party of raiders. There had to be 25, compared to their 150, the raiders hadn't a chance. Kel didn't want to risk the death of her people or troops though.  
  
"Everybody LINE UP! We'll have to see if we can scare them off!" Somehow the whole camp heard her. They all grabbed weapons and briskly ran together. The raiders stopped 100 feet from them, turned and ran. "Very good. Dom." Dom turned towards her. "Round up three parties, spread out, and search for more attackers. I'll lead a fourth party South, you take yours North, East, and West of camp. We don't want any more surprises."  
  
"Yes my lady." Dom replied and got to work.  
  
** 


	6. Trace of an Ambush

Keladry: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter Six: Raid  
  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry this took me forever to post. Don't hate me too much, I've been really busy. I've even neglected all my other fics...today I'm actually off. No school, no work. So I can finally work on all my neglected fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, as it's been a while since I've contributed anything to this story. R/R!!  
  
**  
  
Kel watched Dom disappear into the outstretched forest. She commanded the remaining men to watch camp, and put Yuki and Neal in charge. With a straight, yet determined look on her face she commanded her squad to follow her south of camp. Looking into the unusually still forest trees, she saw one of her sparrows fly down to her, it was Nari. She instructed Nari to split up the sparrows to follow the parties, she realized they had already done so, and asked Nari to go with hers. Nari chirped and five more sparrows flew done from the trees then high up into the air scanning the terrain.   
  
Kel decided to leave Hoshi as to not make too much noise, they needed to go about on foot. After quietly searching for an hour, they found nothing. Kel looked up at the sparrows, they were still scanning the ground, finding nothing. Kel nodded to her troops to return to camp, she wondered if Dom found any signs of the Raiders.   
  
However, when they found their way back to camp, Dom and his party weren't there. The two others he rounded up were sitting around the fire in deep conversation, but Dom and his men were nowhere to be seen. Kel approached the men, "Where is Dom?" One of the men looked up at her, looking quite anxious.   
  
"He hasn't returned m' lady. We returned here, and are waiting for your command." He bowed his head to Kel.   
  
"Very well." Kel thought a moment. If he had been captured she didn't want to risk any more of her men to be captured, yet she did have to find Dom. Although he could be following them, if he had found them, or battling. Yet, wouldn't they hear them, see smoke? Anything? Kel rubbed her chin with her thumb in thought. "All right I need a party of ten. We don't want to go to heavy or too light, we still need men to defend the camp. Yumi, Neal, I'll need you two to stay here still and watch over things." Yumi and Neal nodded, Neal relunctantly. "Now who will come?" At once everyone at the camp rose their hands, Kel pointed out ten men she knew well and trusted most. They all nodded as the others gathered around the camp in a defense formation. "Let's go." The men followed Kel north, deep into the forest.   
  
Careful not to snap any twigs, or crunch any leaves, they walked further still into the forest, watching the sparrows lead the way. Finally after what seemed half an hour they came onto a small camp, twenty eight large black tents, twenty five horses, and a large fire in the middle, surrounded by men---intoxicated men.   
  
Kel hid her grin, what fools. Although the men were drunk, Kel took precautions. She wanted to catch them by surprise, she counted twenty five men by the fire place, but she wasn't sure if there were more in the tents. She went to work, sending two men at a time to each tent, they all were empty, except one with a very battered looking female. She lay unconcious on the bed naked, Kel clenched her fists, then threw a blanket over then woman and told one of her men to watch her. Kel saw a tent hidden in the trees, she went to that one and found five more raiders guarding Dom and his men. She held out her glaive. The men blinked and looked up at her, too drunk to stand. Kel tied them to the pole her men once were, and Dom looked at her worried.   
  
"There are more, many more. I don't know where they went, I heard them whispering about invading---Kel we need to get back to camp." he whispered urgently. Kel should've known this was a trick, why hadn't she thought of that before. She'd yell at herself later, now they had to move, and quickly.   
  
They all quietly surrounded the drunk men, arms ready. "Now!" Kel shouted, the men spilled their goblets and some fell over, each having a sword unwelcomingly close to their necks. Kel had her glaive, which could easily slice the heads off of two men in one clean thrust. "Surrender now or die." The men held up their hands, Kel ordered some men to tie them up. After rounding up them men, Kel looked around and nodded to the sparrows to search around the grounds, that had been too easy. When they assured her there were no other people around, they headed back for camp with thirty captured men they could question as soon as they got there.   
  
"We need to hurry, there are more of them out there---" Kel whispered to her men.  
  
The sparrows suddenly screeched in alarm. Kel looked up, and saw smoke from the trees.   
  
"Quick, tie these men here. You---" Kel pointed at two large men. "Guard them. Tie them up good---all right. Hurry to camp!" Kel ran her glaive ready in her hand as she heard the cry of battle in the direction of camp.  
  
** 


	7. Destination

Kel: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter 7: Destination  
  
Author's notes: I hope all my fans are able to read this. I haven't been able to get on the computer much. I go to school then straight to work. My free time is for my homework. It is my senior year. I have my sister's wedding Oct. 4th and I just went to a funeral this last Friday (9-19-03) for my brother's good friend and a very nice person; Cliff Sudja. He was just 18, and he died in a car crash. I've been having so many things to do but I promise a new chapter should be on it's way. Thanks for being patient with me so far and please continue to be patient. I'm dreadfully sorry. ~Sarah~  
  
***  
  
When Keladry arrived at the camp, she gasped at what she saw. Over a hundred raiders where fighting against their number of people, and only 50 or hers where soldiers. She quickly ordered her men to their positions, then went forward to fight.  
  
~~  
  
The battle was long and harsh. Kel lost five of her people, one of which was the mother of two children who looked almost of age. Yet still too young. They cried in eachother's embrace as the camp burried their dead.  
  
"We have to hurry to New Hope. We can't linger, there may be more battles to come if we do just that." Dom said quietly to Kel. She held her gaze on the newly formed graves, and whispered "Goddess Bless." Then turning to Dom, she said clearly:  
  
"We will lose more if Scanra isn't taken soon. Let's pack and finally get to New Hope. From there, we can plot what to do next." Dom nodded and went off to help pack. Jump came limping up to Kel, truly proud he killed six raiders. "Let's pack Jump."  
  
***  
  
"New Hope is just ahead. I can see they've rebuilt it well in my absence." Kel said, proud of the hope her people had in themselves and their kingdom.  
  
"Yes. They probably were able to do so more briskly, instead of using their time trying to talk you out of the work." Dom said with a grin. He was still weary after the battle, but that didn't stop his sense of humor. He seemed to press it harder on everyone, which helped to give them a less harsher taste of reality. Knowing there were still many things to live and fight for.  
  
Kel took a swig of her canteen, then patted Hoshi softly. "We're here."  
  
They entered with much enthusiastic greetings. Kel fought tiredly to tie Hoshi up herself and unsaddle her. But the people seemed to have much more energy than her, and she lost in the end. Exhausted, Kel went into her new quarters, set up weeks ago by her people of New Hope. There waiting for her, was a steaming bath. She grinned at Jump, then went to it with longing.  
  
***  
  
Weeks passed without much disturbence. A few Immortals had to be struck down, but things were quite peaceful at New Hope. Kel still kept New Hope on guard at all hours, waiting for the expected Scanra's to come and attack.  
  
On guard one night, Kel saw a group of people traveling towards her. She couldn't see the flags they held clearly, but she sensed they weren't any threat. They galloped towards the camp, Kel was alert until she saw the Tortall flags. She squinted and saw copper hair behind a helmet of the lead rider. She smiled, knowing the Lioness when she saw her.  
  
Kel permitted her men to open the gate, then went down to greet them.  
  
"Good evening Kel." Alanna said grinning.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Kel asked formally.  
  
"Straight to business as always. We'll discuss it over a good meal then. But for now I need to get out of these riding clothes." Kel knew exactly how she felt to be on the road for so many days. She nodded and lead Alanna and her men to their own quarters.  
  
Kel followed Alanna into hers. "Lioness?"  
  
"Alanna." She said sternly.  
  
"Alanna." Kel corrected. "Why where you sent here? I thought the king needed you where you were stationed." Alanna frowned and then scowled at the mention of King Johnathon.  
  
"It is important that I'm here, I'm needed here more than where he is at the moment. And I would've discussed this at the gate, but even my men don't know why I am truly here. I knew you'd follow me here to discuss it. Kel, New Hope is the next target for sure, and they know you'll be here--- so they'll be prepared. The King feels it very important that New Hope be guarded."  
  
"Why don't we just relocate? Wouldn't that make more sense, throw off the enemy." Again Alanna scowled.  
  
"That would be the sensible thing, but the King is sending his army into Scanra, as New Hope is raided. He knows a majority of the soldiers will be used for the raid, but not the Scanra king himself. He hopes to capture him- --and hopefully appoint the true king. So basically---" Alanna looked down angrily. "We're the bait."  
  
"But---we're going to battle here, as the King sends men into Scanra? I suppose it does make sense, but---I still don't like how risky it is. Goddess knows, the King has his best intentions. For one he sent you." Again Alanna grew angry, spatting on the ground.  
  
"Yes, I'd rather go in there and get that bastard king myself, but my orders are for here. And to make sure you don't go after those captured people, for Johnathon's army will soon rescue them." Kel looked down at the ground in thought, she had wanted to rescue them. She was relieved to hear the King was doing something for those people. Kel then realized she'd have to seriously increase their guard, if they were to have such an attack.  
  
"Very well. How many men did you bring?" Kel asked as she rubbed her chin in thought, pasing the tent.  
  
"Nearly one hundred." Alanna replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea when this attack will take place?" Kel said looking at Alanna hopefully.  
  
"Within the next month."  
  
"That doesn't give us much time. I will begin weapon training, and all other necessities." Kel looked at Alanna in concern. "Do you think we'll be able to withstand them?"  
  
"With the Protector of the Small at hand, we will." She grinned at Kel, a look of determination showing. "Now I really want out of these clothes and a hot bath. Then to dinner. For tonight we will dine, then discuss this with Domitan and your trainers. Press on them how important this is." Kel nodded, then with another quick nod left the tent.  
  
So the Kingdom of Scanra and Tortall depended on this plan---and the people of New Hope.  
  
***** 


	8. Strategy

Kel: Protector of the Small  
  
Chapter 8: Strategy  
  
Author's notes: Thank you all SO much for being patient!!! My sister's wedding was awesome! I almost got into a car accident numerous times last night because people in Kansas--DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE. Thought I'd emphasize that a little for anybody who's driving through. Ahem. Hope you like this next chapter, it's pretty awesome/exciting....well you read it! Enjoy! Cheers!  
  
***  
  
The training was hard, with the weather attempting to beat down all the people of New Hope. Thunderstorms rolled one after another over New Hope drenching crops, animals, and people alike. One of their crops was destroyed from a hail storm, and many repairs had to be made for their fort walls after terrible wind gusts.  
  
Kel sat in her room going over battle plans. She had to decide the best and safest way to position her men, she sat day and night scribbling on rolls and rolls of parchment. Dom missed having long, cheerful conversations with her at dinner; so he checked in on her every so often. She was always very patient with anyone who interupted, but they could still tell she was busy and couldn't be bothered.  
  
Kel was very proud of how well the people of New Hope fought in hand to hand combat and mastered archery and swords very well. She walked out of her room and looked all around, sniffing the fresh air with a hint of pine and cooking beef for supper. She heard the soft crunch of gravel as somebody swiftly approached her.  
  
"Kel! So glad to see you out in daylight." Dom teased her as he walked toward were she stood.  
  
"Our time is almost up, tomorrow will mark one month." Kel looked seriously at Dom. "I want to go over the plans with you Dom. And Alanna as well; have you seen her?"  
  
"Last I saw her she was cursing at a butterfly for pestering her during her lessons." Dom chuckled, Kel's face remained grave. "Kel," he said shuffling closer to her, "tomorrow will go smoothly with you in command. That is why Wyldon liked you so much no matter how much he hates to admit it. With the Lioness and the Protector of the Small---I'm surprised Scanra isn't running away." Dom grabbed Kel's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kel nodded reasuringly, and put on the best Yamani face she could conjure; as she felt heat rising through her body.  
  
"Very well." Kel said seriously. "Let's find the Lioness and we'll go over the plans."  
  
***  
  
Kel's plan was to have the archers on top of the wall; their fight is all for defense. She had men at the gate, making sure it remained closed until the riders on horseback were ready to come out. Even so they built another gate behind it to let only the riders out, and nobody else in. The two gates were a good diversion to have the enemy concentrate on the gate thinking they could easily break through, but not knowing a stronger gate lay behind. The children and some women unable to fight will be in the middle of the camp, hiding in a dugout tunnle built with a peice of wood as the roof so the enemy couldn't make it collasp if they managed to break in. It also had an escape route through the mountains, which was closed off momentarily if the enemy found it. Behind the second gate also awaited the soldiers on foot, bearing their weapons. They'd be realised after the riders, allowing more numbers among the enemy.  
  
Alanna looked over the stragedies again and again. "I'm the head of the Riders. Dom you're commanding the Archers, and Kel will be with the archers and commanding the Soldiers." Kel and Dom nodded.  
  
"Then once the Riders are realised I'll be joining the Soldiers. Alanna when do you think the attack will take place tomorrow?" Kel asked gravely.  
  
"Dawn is when Jonathon suggests. I think it may be high noon. You sent your sparrows for word hadn't you?" Kel nodded. "And those damned Stormwings are arriving with grins on their filthy faces." Alanna sweared at them looking at an incredibly atrocious female.  
  
"Well I suppose we should inform the people of their orders."  
  
***  
  
That evening they had a delightful dinner, although the air had a sense of tenseness. The sun was setting with a golden orange tint to the scattered clouds, as the stars began to shine brighter. Kel was just finishing with cleaning her armor when Dom walked into her room. He seemed edgy, almost nervous about something. Kel figured he was nervous about the battle tomorrow. Dom walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"You will be careful tomorrow won't you?" He didn't say this in a taunting way, which Kel expected.  
  
"I'm worried about the people. Our people." Kel put her armor neatly beside her bedroll then sat down beside Dom. Jump was resting on her bedroll and thumped his tail as Kel sat near him. Dom patted Jump then moved his hand to Kel's.  
  
"I think that plan should work. The people have one thing the Scanra's cannot take away from them Kel. Alanna and I were just talking about it--- Faith." Kel smiled at Dom then without much thought kissed his cheek.  
  
"Faith will guide us through the doings of evil. My mother always told me that." Kel said more to herself than to Dom. "And speaking of something happening. Don't get shot again Dom---watch those arrows." Kel teased. She knew Dom's joyous tauntings would soon rub off on her.  
  
"Kel, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Hey Dom!" Kel looked at her door and saw Alanna emerge. "Sorry I didn't mean to interupt but we need you to help the Archerers for a moment." Dom nodded and realised Kel's hand. He went out of the room.  
  
"Kel there is also somebody here who would like to see you. He says he's an old friend." Kel raised her eyebrows then followed Alanna toward a tall, well built redheaded man.  
  
Kel couldn't believe who it was. "Cleon?"  
  
*** 


	9. Old friends and family

Kel: Protector or the Small  
  
Chapter 9: Old friends and family  
  
Author's notes: Wow I've been busy the last few weeks but today I have some free time to do whatever. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a tad bit short. Enjoy! Cheers! ^^  
  
***  
  
Cleon stood there in rather nice clothing he inherited from his wife's family. Kel heard she was a lovely woman but didn't ever get a chance to meet her. Kel saw Cleon's eyes were clear and stern, yet they were full of grief. He had another man standing next to him, who was leaning on his staff that helped him around from a previous war injury.  
  
"Anders!" Kel walked over to her older brother and hugged him then looked over at Cleon. "Are you two here to help fight?" She glanced quickly at Anders knowing he couldn't fight in his condition.  
  
"Hello Kel." Anders smiled. "Alanna has strictly told me I could only do archery. But who knows." He looked at Alanna with a grin. Kel was looking at Cleon, he was quiet and his eyes wandering.  
  
"Cleon?"  
  
"Hello Kel." He said somewhat hoarsely, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "Could we find somewhere quiet to talk?" Kel looked at Alanna and Anders and nodded. Anders looked at Cleon with symphathy, Alanna with curiosity. They both walked away towards where Dom was speaking to his men.  
  
"We could talk in my quarters." Kel led Cleon to her room and offered him a chair. He shook his head and looked at her sadly.  
  
"Nobody has told you." He looked down into his hands, they shook slightly. Kel walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My wife and only child, Amelid, were killed sixth months ago. A fire from some raiders---" he trailed off, his eyes becoming wet with tears. Kel swallowed hard, knowing she couldn't use her Yamani to hide her feelings, Cleon would be hurt more if she just acted like this was nothing. She hugged him knowing that's what her mother did to comfort her when she was younger.  
  
"Cleon I'm very sorry." Kel didn't know what else to say. She knew why he had come, many reasons. He couldn't stay at his empty home, and not fight the raiders who caused him this grief. He also has always loved Kel, for the longest time. Kel was completely confused now, she had been over Cleon for quite some time and has come to love another. What could she do for Cleon? Did he expect her to be free for him?  
  
"I'm sorry to bring this burden to you. I just felt I had to talk to a good friend, maybe to feel I still have something left. Is Neal around?" Kel sighed with relief, he was only here on friendship terms.  
  
"He is with his cousin, Domitan. Training for the raid that we expect tomorrow." They heard somebody by her doorway and looked over to see Dom standing there; his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Actually Neal went to calm the Lioness down. She heard the news and is ready for the raiders to come. I'm sorry Cleon." Cleon walked over to Dom and nodded, then went out.  
  
"Poor guy. He should've just stayed with you." Kel hid her feelings of anger. What a rude remark, although he meant no harm by it. It was still rude.  
  
"I couldn't imagine the hurt he is feeling Dom. It is not a time to joke." Dom opened his mouth to say something but a horn suddenly bellowed shaking the very earth beneath them. "They're here." Kel walked out of the room and looked at the moon. "They came early."  
  
"No!" Dom exclaimed. "It's Numair and Daine. I don't understand why they left the palace---"  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
***  
  
Daine and Numair were sent by the King to make sure his most prized Champions and Knights stayed alive. He still had huge forces protecting the castle, and many soldiers by his side. Kel went to bed that night feeling a little better. She had the Lioness, the Wild Mage, Numair Salmalin, Dom, Neal, Anders, Cleon, and all of her men by her side. The raiders really had something waiting for them, for they still beleived this would be a surprise attack by them.  
  
***  
  
Kel was in the brink of battle when a huge black bird with red eyes flew at full speed towards her. It opened it's mouth and made the loudest noise of many birds. Kel woke up still hearing the noise and realised, her sparrows had come shrilling their alarm and signing "enemy." They had come at dawn. She dressed in her armor briskly, then grabbed her glaive. Jump hopped up and followed her to the huge horn that she blew until she heard the whole camp rise and rush to their posts.  
  
Kel began to go up the wall, fighting her fear of heights. Cleon stopped her briskly.  
  
"Be careful Kel." He brushed his lips across hers and left to his post. Kel had no time to stand and gawk, she quickly dashed to her post next to Dom.  
  
"Are you ready Kel?" Dom looked slightly irritable, but ready for whatever came. She knew Dom had saw her and Cleon, and hid her feelings. I am stone. she told herself over and over.  
  
"Ready."  
  
*** 


	10. Battle of New Hope

Kel: Proctector of the Small  
  
Chapter 10: Battle Of New Hope  
  
Author's notes: I realize my fic is quite O.O.C. I apologize. I've only read all the series once (Song of the Lioness, Wild Mage, Protector of the Small). Yes, you heard me right only once. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am trying to keep the characters the same, but my own fictional characters tend to leak into them. The story still has twists and turns ^^. Also......I'm a twit! I knew Peachblossum is what she rides into battle. I blame this on my illness. I'll fix it for future readers, sorry to the rest. Um...you're my genui pigs? Oh, who knows how to spell that anyhow (btw the reason why my battle scenes are so detailed is because that is what I have trouble with most in writing...especially battles. I'm trying to improve) My statistics aren't very good Gah. I was going to change the number of troops of Scanra today anyhow, then I read that review. Thanks for helping me to remember ^^ I'm scatterbrained when it comes to those things, I was thinking too much of Two Towers. LOL. I see you guys more as my editors than anything, thanks so much! You all rock!! ^^ Now for the next edited chapter. hehe Cheers!  
  
***  
  
Kel looked over the horizon, and watched animals creep toward the raiders and their camps. Then she saw a few rocks levitate a moment then fall to the earth. Daine and Numair were already at work. Kel tried estimating the size of the raiders, no longer did she consider them raiders. Scanra sent almost their whole army!! There were 500 strong the least. Kel blinked hard then readied her griffen-feather arrows. She was ready to aim for any mages.  
  
The army marched straight to the wall. "Hold your fire!" Dom yelled to the archers. Kel looked at the faces of her men (and women). Some anxious, some stern, some expressionless. "They're practically prancing toward us. Bunch of dirty cows." Dom muttered. A few men around them chuckled at his comment. The soldiers stopped a few yards from the wall and stared wickedly at the archers.  
  
"Remember everyone, act surprised." Kel told her archers as quietly as she could. They nodded then put on their best 'shocking' expressions. The Scanra men smiled crookedly, thinking they had the advantage. Kel put her band of griffen feathers over her eyes. She saw the mages; they were currently hiding the archers that were aiming for Kel and her men. Kel grabbed her square wooden shield Dom advised them to make for arrows shot straight up to fall down upon them. "Quick grab your shields!" She hollered. When she secured hers she aimed one of her griffen feathers at the front mage. Before she could take her shot the mage exploded before her eyes. Kel winced then looked over at Numair, a look of satisfaction on his face. She then took aim for the other mage, she could see without the head mage the archers were barely visible. She shot the mage square in the throat. There was a shout of confusion among the soldiers as the archers appeared.  
  
"FIRE!" The Scanra head archer shouted. The shields proved useful as a dozen arrows hit a few of the shields. Kel felt two arrows hit hers.  
  
"Fire!" Dom shouted. That was the start. Dom and his men took out all the archers and a few Scanra soldiers, that numbered to about 40. Only two of Kel's men were taken down. The soldiers suddenly split leaving a path down the middle. A large group of about 60 horsed men were charging toward the gates. "Dom ready the archers. Kel ran down the wall and joined the Riders. Alanna and her men were waiting restlessly. "In a moment my lady. Peachblossum!" Her horse trotted up to her, saddled and ready to go. Kel mounted Peachblossum then readied her glaive. "Numair!" He came over and nodded, then worked his magic. Kel felt the very air around her thicken with magic. She saw the other riders, but knew nobody else could. They exited the second gate and waited for the first gate to slowly open.  
  
***  
  
Temeil was a Scanra soldier of 13. He was told by his king that if he fought in this war his family wouldn't go hungry. His family fought to survive starvation every day. He had just watched their mages and archers get shot down. He whispered to his brother who was fighting with him, "Temeral, I thought Commander Abran said they wouldn't know of our attack and they would be powerless." His brother just shook his head as his eyes followed a soldier with short brown cropped hair run down from the wall.  
  
"What if they found out about our attack?" Tameral said to the sergeant next to him.  
  
"Shut it boy. You know as well as I do that would be impossible. Unless the Wild Mage herself was there, but every bird was shot down. Just keep your eyes open." Suddenly their mounted attackers galloped toward the front of the soldiers. One of them stopped to talk to the sergeant who had just spoken to Tameral.  
  
"Sergeant. Our food supply is scarce. Some wild animals took it all, and our weapons. The only food and weapons we have is what we carry!" The sergeant cursed under his breath.  
  
"I thought I commanded Emil and Meren to watch the camp!"  
  
"We found them dead sir. Their throats were----ripped out by wolves, sir. At least it looked like wolf tracks by them---there were so many different tracks. And our tents are torn to shreds, some men managed to kill a couple of bears and elk who were working together to relieve themselves in our tents and all around the camp. They also shot down a bird carrying what looked like our battle plans. It got away though."  
  
"Working together? She must be here! The Wildmage! But how!?" He spat on the ground. "Order your men to charge at the gates!"  
  
"But sir---shouldn't we talk to the com---"  
  
"I gave you an ORDER!" The man rode off and the riders rode toward the gate. A group of soldiers were behind them with a large tree trunk. Suddenly the gate began to open, Temeil couldn't see anything but a second gate. All the soldiers gaped at it until the riders began to fight an unseen force. The riders were able to see whoever it was, but the rest of the soldiers couldn't. Word of the food shortage spread and many of the men began to flee. Temeil watched the escaping men be captured by various wild animals and taken to the back. He winced.  
  
"Brother what should we do!? It looks as if we're going to starve here too!"  
  
"They say the Wildmage is here. Perhaps if we surrender to the animals they will take us to her. I'd rather not die for our kingdom, since they were allowing our family to starve, and taking some children from their families." His brother nodded and they went off to the woods surrounding them. There a large bear growled and the boys yelled "Mercy! Mercy!" as they threw down their weapons. The bear led them toward the camp.  
  
***  
  
Kel was in the middle of the soldiers now, fighting to get to their commander. Alanna was beside her, slicing men at lightning speed that made Kel proud to be fighting with her. The archers were shooting whatever soldiers tried to get through the second gate (the first had been destroyed).  
  
Kel made her way through the soldiers were she faced the commander. He had a wicked grin on his face and he carried two large axes. Kel made Peachblossum circle around him then charged. The commander swung at her but she avoided those sharp axes and managed to dismount him from his horse. She then hopped off Peachblossum and readied her glaive. The commander charged at her swinging the axes. Kel rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the deadly blades. She brought her glaive over and put a deep gash in the man's back.  
  
"Wench! How dare you fight like an equal. You are nothing but a dirty rag. A waste of a good horse and weapons." Kel bit her lip hard.  
  
"I am not the one injured now am I?" Just at that moment Kel felt a spear go through her shoulder, just near the shoulder blade. She fell to her knees as her whole left side went numb in pain. She turned to see a Scanra soldier fall with an arrow through his head, an arrow she recognized as one she made for Dom. Then she turned to see the commander raise his ax to behead her. As his ax came down Kel barely moved out of the way. She knew she couldn't fight with the spear piercing through her. She quickly yanked it out with tears of anguish rolling down her cheek. She then kicked the commander off his feet just as an arrow glazed his shoulder, an arrow made by the Yamani's. Anders. Kel stood quickly and swung her glaive with all her strength into the commander's chest. He was dead. Then Kel heard a crashing noise in the forest. Everything grew still, as two giants emerged from the trees hollering with all their might. Kel mounted Peachblossum and rushed over. She saw Alanna and Neal right behind her.  
  
Alanna had a gash across her shoulder, and it was bleeding weakly. Not too deep then, good. Kel thought. Kel tried with all her might to ignore the sudden dizziness and shortness of breath she felt, along with the numbness on her left side. She had her lance secured on Peachblossum's saddle; she brought it in her right hand and ran it through the first giant. A griffen feather got the other giant in the eye, it fell as Alanna moved out of it's way then slit it's throat. Kel couldn't hold on any longer, blackness overcame her. She felt very cold, then she felt herself falling into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Temeil and his brother were lead through a small entrance hidden by magic. They then were lead to a large tent crawling with healers, Tameil knew for his fingers itched with magic when he felt their presence. The bear waited there a moment until a pack of wolves came by their side. They approached a bed that had the Wildmage laying in it, fast asleep. The healer explained she had flown into the camp to fetch something and was shot. The boys waited nearly three hours, when she awoke suddenly.  
  
"Oh I'm so hungry." Daine exclaimed rubbing her collarbone, feeling where the healing took place. "I need to attend to the animals!"  
  
"You need rest before you can start healing!" The woman healer said trying to keep Daine in bed.  
  
"These boys are from Scanra. They're so young. What are you doing here?" Temeil was the first to speak.  
  
"Many of the boys you caught are our age. Most of them who fled did it for the same reasons we did. We are starving in Scanra. We only fought because we were promised food. We now want to surrender to Tortall." Then it was the older boys turn to speak.  
  
"My brother and I wish we could find a kingdom that cares for it's people. We heard Tortall was a horrible place from our king, but from the families of those who had their children taken away---they say the Protector of the Small is from here. She helped them. We wish to be helped too. Our family needs it." Daine looked at the two with sympathy. "I will speak to our King about this. I will have my friends bring you to the other pris-- surrendered boys. Our King will not allow such a thing, and the Protector of the Small will be anxious to meet you." She smiled wearily then the healer shoved food into her lap.  
  
"Eat." The healer said sternly.  
  
"Take them to the others." Daine told the wolves as she glared at the healer; the boys were led off. Just as they were leaving they saw the archer from the wall carried in. Tameral was surprised to see it was a woman---perhaps---  
  
"Kel! What happened to her?" Daine said as she tried to get out of bed. The healer wouldn't allow it, she left Daine then went over and glanced at Kel, worry in her eyes.  
  
"She was speared. We don't know if we're too late, so we need to hurry. All healers follow me!" They brought Kel to the very back of the tent into a private, curtained section and began.  
  
***  
  
After the commander and giants were killed the rest of the men surrendered. Alanna took charge in rounding them up into the camp--only a few men were left. The animals proved useful in guarding them. Alanna went into the tent of the wounded after they had burried their dead to see how Kel was progressing. She passed Daine arguing with the Healers to let her help the animals injured. Numair told the healer a few have died already, making Daine have tears roll down her cheeks---she thought she had felt some die. Daine finally got up and walked out toward the injured creatures. The healer just stood there shaking her head then walked over to the curtained bed.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Alanna asked.  
  
"You are needed for healing, but it seems you need some yourself."  
  
"I'm fine. Can I see her?" The healer looked flustered. "Neal is already helping to heal, but you may go in and check on her. Dom is in there waiting for her to wake up. She almost didn't make it, Neal helped a lot with her healing."  
  
"Oh Mithros Priest! I will go heal then! Only after I eat and drink though, I'm tired enough as it is."  
  
"Well I wouldn't let you heal without it my Lady." Alanna left the tent cursing under her breath. Temeil and Tameral watched her go.  
  
"They allow women to fight here! I remember father said women didn't belong on the battlefield, until our sister was taken---then the Protector of the Small saved her. Can you imagine how wonderful this place is if they believe women to be equal. Imagine how they would treat us!" Temeil stroked one of the wolf pups. "Brother I believe things are about to get better."  
  
*** 


	11. New Prophecy

Kel: Protector of the Small: New Prophecy Chapter 11: New Prophecy  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry there will be fluff, but I couldn't have the WHOLE story revolve around it. I need some action and twists and turns. That's what makes me want to read novels by Tamora Peirce, Garth Nix, and JK Rowling (a few of my favs ^^) Something really cruddy happened. I was about down with this chapter when the whole program shut down on me---I didn't even save. So here I go again. I'm saving every word now. hehe.---not really every word but you know what I mean. Enjoy! ^^  
  
***  
  
Kel awoke in the middle of the battle field to Peachblossum nipping a little harder than necessary on her shoulder. She felt her wound, it was still bleeding and ached horribly. She sat up and was aghast by what she saw; everybody seemed to be frozen in place, in time. All the soldiers seemed to be like a giant painted picture but more realistic. Some were dying, others running their enemies through, Alanna the Lioness was running toward Cleon who was getting hit in the head with the hilt of a sword.  
  
Suddenly bright light emerged out of the corner of Kel's eye. She turned to her left to see a woman in ragged clothing (if you would call it clothing) with an expressionless face. She began to cry tears of blood, and when she did Kel saw a million images flash before her of poverty stricken families who appeared to be from Scanra. Kel felt their pain, their anguish along with the intense emotional distress.  
  
Kel fell to her knees and while tears began to run down her own cheeks. She brushed her fingers across them to find blood on her hands. The woman rose her hand and suddenly it all halted as abruptly as it began. The woman spoke in a voice so loud and clear Kel had the urge to cover her ears.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, you just felt and saw what I see and feel through all eternity. I am the Goddess of Benignancy. I feel every beings pain and anguish. It grows stronger in Scanra, which is your next task. Saving the children from being victims of the war in Scanra was your test. Now it is your time to fulfill your destiny---Protector of the Small. To save the people the country neglects and treats as inferiors. There is a youth you must seek by the name of Temeil Ruranei. He will help you in your quest. Good luck lady Keladry."  
  
Kel suddenly aroused to find Dom fast asleep by her side.  
  
***  
  
Cleon paced the healers tent in front of Kel's hidden bed. How could I be so stupid? he thought to himself. I need to speak with her---tell her why I acted so foolishly.  
  
"Dom?" Cleon heard Kel's hoarse voice.  
  
"Kel! You're awake. You must be hungry, let me get you something to eat." Cleon watched Dom rush out of the tent, then took a deep breath and went to sit beside Kel.  
  
"Kel---I need to speak to you about my rash actions before the battle. I must apologize. I wasn't thinking straight, you know I value our friendship. I--I meant nothing more by it. Please forgive me." Cleon looked down into his large, calloused hands.  
  
"You know I forgive you Cleon. Our friendship means a lot to me." Cleon beamed at her.  
  
"I should've known you would. Friends?" Cleon held out his hand, and Kel took it.  
  
"Friends always." She smiled at him, then Dom walked in. He tried to act casual, but his irritation showed. Cleon let go of Kel's hand and stood up.  
  
"I better return to repairs before the Lioness uses me as a hammer." Cleon headed off.  
  
"I bet you're starving. Here." Dom said kindly as he handed Kel her food then sat beside her.  
  
"Famished thank you." Dom waited patiently for Kel to finish, when she set down her plate he seemed to be dazed.  
  
"Dom? Is something troubling you?" Dom took her hand in his.  
  
"It's just---is there anything between you and Cleon?" Kel couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"No. We're just friends. He came to apologize for his rash action before the battle. Just his nerves, Dom." Dom grinned at her then kissed her cheek, then pulled back and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I should get cleaned up and ready to work. I feel so gritty, I need a hot bath." Dom looked down then smiled.  
  
"You sure do." He teased. "Need help out of bed?"  
  
"I'm sure I can manage, thank you."  
  
"Very well. I better return before the Lioness uses ME as a hammer. Oh by the way, tonight after dinner you have been requested to speak to the prisoners. There's two young boys who especially want to meet you---odd. They have been helping gratefully with the repairs. See you soon." Dom left.  
  
Kel decided to have a quick wash, then save the bath for that night. There would be no point to wash up completely before going into the hot sun to sweat the rest of the day. Kel enjoyed her bath before supper washing every inch of her sweat-soaked body.  
  
Kel enjoyed dinner with the rest, and praised them for their battle skills and sympathized for their losses. She then went to speak with Dom before speaking with the prisoners.  
  
"No matter how many times I see you, I always have a smile each new time." Dom teased, then walked over to Kel with a look of adoration that made it harder for Kel to breathe.  
  
"Dom---I'm glad you weren't injured---and---" Dom embraced Kel into his arms.  
  
"Kel, I love you. I have always loved you." Kel threw her arms around Dom and he kissed her passionately which she returned. This one moment is what she has been waiting for ever since she first met Dom and thanked the goddess silently as Dom pulled away. "Want me to come with you?" He asked stroking her hair. Kel nodded, then they walked toward the prisoners and watched the animals part to let them in.  
  
"Look brother it's her! It's her! The Protector of the Small!" Temeil shouted joyously. Kel hid her look of puzzlement.  
  
"It is Temeil! It is!" Tameral exclaimed. Kel almost gasped in surprise. Temeil. Temeil. * "There is a youth you must seek by the name of Temeil. He will help you in your quest."* Could this be the boy? A Scanra prisoner--- Kel finally decided it made sense. She walked over to the boy and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Temeil Ruranei, would you like to have dinner in my quarters? Your brother may come too." Dom looked perplexed---how does she know his full name? Temeil obviously felt the same for he stood aghast staring at her. "Come, we have much to discuss." She led them away, the wolf pups prancing behind.  
  
*** 


	12. King Jonathon

Kel: Protector of the Small: New Prophecy  
  
Chapter 12: King Jonathon  
  
Author's notes: It has been a long time since I've posted another chapter. Sorry if some of you figured I gave up. I was going to post one during Christmas but I had writer's block or something of the sort. Hopefully you'll like this chapter! Cheers!! Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
Kel led Temeil and his brother to her quarters, while Dom and the pups followed curiously (the pups hoping for some table scraps.) Kel handed each of the boys a plate full of enticing food. They didn't hesitate to eat, they scarfed it all down quicker than the pups did the scraps.  
  
Kel didn't know what to say to begin conversation. She began to speak, but felt resrved. She finally formed the words in her mind.  
  
"Temeil, I've been told of the calamities in your country, and I feel it's my duty to put an end to them. I will need your help though." Kel held the boy's anxious eyes with her own.  
  
"I will do all I can to help, but what will we do to help my people?" Temeil asked uncertain. He looked at his brother as he asked this question. His brother still stood with a vivid expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, M'lady, what will be the first step in our task?" Dom inquired with a grin. Kel was taken aback. How could Dom help HER as one of the King's Own? She shunted that thought aside and replied.  
  
"We first must speak to the King himself, to find what he will do to help us."  
  
"He owes it to us." Dom interupted. Kel ignored him and continued.  
  
"I've been shown what could happen to the people of Scanra in two main paths. We either ignore it and all will die from famine or disease---or we take action and not only do the duty our kingdom asks of us, but the duty we as human's are asked to do---as the gods and goddesses ask of us. I need a while to reflect, I have no idea what King Jonathon will think of this---but we need to speak with him."  
  
***  
  
Kel and the rest of the King's heroes arrived to the capitol city a week later. Kel told the king she needed to speak to him in private, but with Temeil present of course. When the meeting came Alanna, Raoul, Dom, and Tameral stubbornly disputed with the king until he granted them permission to attend the "private" meeting. They used Kel's quarters, and the king stood beside his queen waiting for Kel to speak. The others stood around the room, all looking at Kel and Temeil with impatience, except Dom, he seemed amused.  
  
"My lord, I have foreseen the future of the Scanra people. If we do not come to their aid, there will be famine, disease, and disaster worse than what it is now."  
  
"I thought we had helped them by destroying their cur of a king." King Jonathon said soberly.  
  
"Yes, my lord, but they've suffered in every way from this war and that of their own country---"  
  
"I hate to see innocent people suffer---but my concern is that of our own country. Your fidelity is very well known, but if you haven't remembered our own country has been at war. I want to help them, but my duty as the king is to help our own country. We've lost many, I don't want to lose more to Scanran rogues." The king looked sternly at Kel, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he felt sympathetic. "We already saved our people captured, what more can I do?" Kel glanced at Alanna, she was biting her lip and hadn't noticed a trickle of blood going down her chin.  
  
"You can grant me permission to save the people, my lord, with a little help. Temeil and I cannot do it alone, but if we have to---"  
  
"Kel, please think sensibly." Raoul interupted. "You're never alone." Kel hid the emotions that tried to expose themselves. She felt like running over to Raoul and hugging him, but she knew she couldn't. She just held the king's gaze.  
  
"My I remind you, Raoul, that YOU are needed. No rash moves---I mean it. As for Kel, I will discuss these matters with my queen, and have my answer in the morning. I expect to find ALL of you in your rooms in the morning. You may all go now." Alanna stormed out, nobody has ever known her for actually holding her tongue that long. She was heard cursing all the way to her quarters though. She knew the king would never allow her to go with Kel. Raoul left with a wicked grin on his face that frightened and amused Kel. Kel finally bowed to the king then left to her own quarters, Temeil, Tameral, and Dom following. Kel sat on her bed, where jump greeted her with licks.  
  
"What do you think he'll do---or allow?" Kel asked Dom while her hands trembled. Dom sat beside Kel and lay his hands on her trembling ones.  
  
"It'll be fine. The king cannot say no, not when he knows if he does his very best will go with you." Dom smiled.  
  
"They just can't. He let me get away with it once, but I was warned." Kel said seriously as she told herself over and over she was stone.  
  
"Lady Kel, you are never alone! Not as long as you help others." Kel had to smile when Temeil said this. It not only comforted her, but it made her think of Raoul's comment. He had better not try to go. Nor lady Alanna.  
  
"You two had better get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow. I had them bring in an extra bed, you two don't mind sharing?"  
  
"It's better than the floor." Tameral and Temail said in unison.  
  
"I better get some sleep. Coming Kel?" Dom teased, as Kel blushed.  
  
"Very funny Dom. Good night." Kel pecked him on the cheek then went to wash.  
  
"That's all I get!" Dom said as he left.  
  
***  
  
*Hey I want to hear your ideas of what YOU think will happen next. I already know of course :P but I want to make it fun!!!* 


End file.
